


This Is A Family Show

by nothing_but



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Harry sobs and cries a lot, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, I promise, M/M, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Watersports, all good tears, it's all consensual, message me if you want me to add something, non-au, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but/pseuds/nothing_but
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„I- I said,“ Harry started to say, his voice a bit wobbly and also a bit hoarse from all the singing and the… yeah. </p><p>Louis just raised his eyebrows at Harry, waiting for him to continue, while he put his hands under Harry’s shirt, his fingers finding Harry’s nipples easily to ghost over them. </p><p>„T-That it is a f-family show,“ Harry finally was able to tell Louis, his voice shaky. </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by Harry "This is a family show" Styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is A Family Show

**Author's Note:**

> Let's do WARNINGS right at the start: This contains WATERSPORTS (and yes, that means peeing on and/or in people, if this is not your thing, please don't read!!)
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you have fun! ;)  
> All mistakes are mine and of course, this is fiction and I don't own the characters or whatever ridiculous thing one is supposed to write here. 
> 
> Credit for the watersports-idea goes to ziamisreal123. :)

As soon as they were backstage again, adrenaline still pumping through their veins from the excitement of playing a concert, Harry’s voice a bit hoarse from singing, the fans’ screams still ringing in their ears, Louis grabbed Harry’s shirt, getting a fistful of the fabric and pushing Harry against the wall, running his hands over Harry’s chest.

 

„Guys, get a room, please,“ Niall advised them, walking past where Louis had pinned Harry, who wasn’t putting up much of a fight, against the wall.

 

„When did concerts turn into your foreplay, actually?“ Liam sighed, shaking his head at Louis and Harry, while making his way past them, too.

 

To be honest, both Niall and Liam were actually much too used to Harry and Louis making out with them around to get really exasperated by it.

 

„What did you say, baby?“ Louis teased. „On stage? When you were asked to take your shirt off?“

 

Harry just stared at him, his arms hanging loose at his sides, although he wanted to touch Louis so badly, but he didn’t know if he was allowed to, what with Louis’ dark, determined glance lingering on Harry.

 

Harry opened his mouth, but finding his words all gone when Louis slid his hands smoothly down Harry’s sides, over his hips, sneaking closer to Harry’s groin, letting his fingers dance over Harry’s waistline, shortly allowing his fingers to dip past Harry’s underwear. Louis smirked, when he saw which kind of impact his actions were already having on Harry, what he was doing to him just by lightly stroking his fingertips over Harry’s soft skin and pushing them past Harry’s waistband.

 

„So tell me,“ Louis demanded again. „Say it out loud, repeat it.“ Experimentally, Louis pressed his flat palm down on Harry’s crotch, eliciting a quiet whine from Harry, but no words followed.

 

„Harry,“ Louis warned him, pressing down harder, which was not helping with making it easier for Harry to speak.

 

„I- I said,“ Harry started to say, his voice a bit wobbly and also a bit hoarse from all the singing and the… yeah.

 

Louis just raised his eyebrows at Harry, waiting for him to continue, while he put his hands under Harry’s shirt, his fingers finding Harry’s nipples easily to ghost over them.

 

„T-That it is a f-family show,“ Harry finally was able to tell Louis, his voice shaky.

 

„Oh yeah? The exact words, babe, and louder, I couldn’t quite get all of that, you’ve got no microphone now to tell thousands of people. Tell me, me only, and do it loud,“ Louis told Harry, who let out a small groan. He hated it when Louis played these kinds of games with him, where he would let Harry repeat everything to make him aware of his actions and to humiliate him with it.

 

Harry gulped, trying to focus on the words he had to get out, not on the way Louis was giving both of his nipples a sharp pinch that was just on the verge of painful. Harry tried to look everywhere but at Louis when he felt that he finally had his words together.

 

„This is a family show,“ he announced, his voice only going shaky at the last word, when Louis rubbed the pads of his fingers over Harry’s perky nipples.

 

„Look at me,“ Louis ordered, waiting for Harry to meet his gaze. „I could now hear you, but I can’t know whether you mean it if you don’t look me in the eye. You get another chance, just one.“

 

Harry nodded, lowering his glance submissively, but snapping it back up when he remembered what Louis had just told him. Louis nodded approvingly, pushing Harry’s shirt up a bit, while waiting.

 

„This is a - a family show,“ Harry said loudly, just the right tint of desperation to it for Louis. Therefore he decided to let the small stutter slide.

 

„Exactly,“ Louis agreed. „There are a lot of kids in the audience. Can you remember doing anything inappropriate?“ Louis pressed, grinning when he saw Harry’s cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

 

Harry gave a small nod, because he thought that he currently wasn’t capable of much more.

 

„Yes? So what was it? Which bad things did I see my baby do?“

 

Harry huffed in embarrassment, pushing against Louis’ arms with his hands in an attempt of getting Louis’ fingers away from his sensitive nipples that he was still teasing.

 

„What was it, Harry?“ Louis didn’t let up, taking Harry’s wrists and pressing them against the wall, while he himself went to lick over Harry’s throat, sucking a lovebite into his favourite spot that he knew would draw the loudest and most desperate keen from Harry.

 

Harry writhed underneath Louis’ firm grip, whimpering while struggling for words, words that would satisfy Louis and make him move on. And to move on Harry needed him, and fast, because he was getting more desperate and frustrated by the minute. He needed more. So much more.

 

„I m-moaned on stage, Daddy,“ Harry finally confessed, managing to force out the words.

 

Louis just hummed contently, nipping at the spot where Harry’s jaw met his throat, right under his ear. He alternated between scraping over Harry’s skin with his teeth and soothing the lovebite with his wet tongue.

 

„And I-I m-made the fans say,“ Harry whispered, his voice going quieter at the end until he stopped speaking completely, lost in the feeling of Louis’ hot mouth on his throat.

 

Louis withdrew his mouth to speak, breathing over Harry’s throat where there was a dark red and wet spot from Louis’ mouth and teeth. „What do you like to make the fans say, baby?“

 

„I make t-them say _Oh yeah, baby,“_ Harry admitted quietly, his cheeks glowing red just like the very noticeable lovebite Louis had just given him.

 

„Does a good boy do this?“ Louis asked, gripping Harry’s wrists that he was still holding harder. „Does a good boy tell what he only says in Daddy’s bed to the whole world, huh? Does a good boy do this?“

 

Harry shook his head, not daring to look at Louis, keeping his head down. „No, Daddy.“

 

„You’re right,“ Louis agreed. „A good boy does not. Doesn’t moan that way on stage, doesn’t do those nasty things to a pole, doesn’t encourage his audience to say dirty things that are only for Daddy’s ears.“

 

Louis could tell that tears were already welling up in Harry’s eyes, even though the younger boy had his head down. Harry felt so humiliated and so sorry that he had started to cry. The thing was, he loved it. And Louis knew, so he kept going.

 

„You’ve got a dirty mouth on you, bad boy, Daddy gotta do something about that,“ Louis announced. „Gonna get you the hotel now and Daddy will take care of his bad baby.“

 

Louis let go of Harry’s wrists and wiped his hands under Harry’s eyes and across his cheeks because a few tears had already leaked.

 

Harry nodded, when Louis made him look up at him with his index finger tapping against the underside of Harry’s chin. Louis sighed happily when he looked at Harry, because he was already a sight. His eyelashes were dark and wet from the tears, his cheeks red and a single tear was running down his left cheek. Harry’s pupils were drawn wide, telling Louis without words how wound up Harry was already, how gone he was for his Daddy. Louis couldn’t believe how lucky he was to call Harry his own, and his only.

 

Louis practically had to lead Harry by his hand to get him to the car, although Harry was more than eager to get to get to the hotel room where he could make it up to Louis.

 

Not much later, Harry and Louis arrived in front of the door to their hotel room. Louis had his arm slung protectively and possessively around his boyfriend’s waist, holding him close to his own body, while Harry just mumbled incoherently and pressed himself closer to Louis.

 

As soon as they were inside and the door locked, Louis made Harry get down on his knees.

 

„On your knees, baby, hands behind your back,“ Louis instructed, watching Harry get into the position without a second thought. He was very quick at filling Louis’ demands.

 

„What shall I do with this dirty mouth, what can we do to make it clean again?“ Louis asked himself loudly, looking down at Harry who was looking up at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly opened, his lips red and plump as always.

 

„Such a bad boy,“ Louis scolded Harry again, burying his hands in Harry’s long hair to make him keep his eyes on Louis, although he wanted to look away in embarrassment.

 

Suddenly, Louis took his hands from Harry’s hair which he had been pulling lightly. Louis tugged his shirt over his head in one quick motion, throwing it on the ground and revealing his tattooed chest. After this, he made quick work of ridding himself of his trousers and briefs, leaving Harry kneeling fully clothed in front of his dominant boyfriend who was completely naked.

 

„Open your mouth,“ Louis instructed, taking his flaccid cock into his hand and leading it towards Harry’s mouth. Harry complied quickly, opening his mouth wide. He felt himself growing harder quickly, a bit ashamed with himself. He would, after all, give a blowjob, not receive one, so he wasn’t supposed to enjoy it this much.

 

 

Louis placed his still soft cock on his boyfriend’s tongue, pushing it a bit deeper, but not nearly  close enough to trigger Harry’s gag reflex. Louis put his hands into Harry’s hair again, taking control over the actions. Eagerly, Harry closed his mouth around Louis’ cock, even flattening his tongue on the underside of Louis’ cock and hollowing his cheeks a bit to make it tighter and provide more friction.

 

„None of that,“ Louis scolded harshly and Harry opened his mouth again in a hurry. He really didn’t want to mess up and make this worse for himself.

 

„Keep your mouth open, relax around Daddy’s cock and swallow what he decides to give you.“

 

 

Harry wanted to nod or at least hum in agreement, but he wasn’t able to with Louis’ thick cock lying heavy on his tongue.

 

Louis intently stared at Harry, who was kneeling on the floor, and he could see it in his face the second Harry started to get what was going on. His eyes widened, his pupils dilated with lust, and he struggled to gulp down every drop, but soon couldn’t keep up anymore.

 

Louis let his head sink back contently, pulling lightly on Harry’s hair to make his mouth stay on Louis’ cock. It felt so good, the release he had been waiting for since they ended the concert.

 

„Doing so good, baby“ Louis groaned, letting his pee flow freely. He was peeing down Harry’s throat, making him swallow all of it. The thing was, Harry loved it. Harry loved Louis’ pee. He loved how it tasted, he loved how it filled his whole mouth, he loved the feeling of Louis’ cock on his tongue, he loved how Louis’ pee ran down his throat, how he had to struggle to swallow all of it and not waste a drop.

 

However, there was so much pee, and Louis was letting all of it out, completely unrestrained.

 

Harry would have groaned and moaned right then until his voice was completely wrecked, if he didn’t have Louis’ cock lying on his tongue and making if impossible for Harry to speak.

 

„All my pee for my bad boy,“ Louis said. „Do you like it, baby? Daddy washing your dirty mouth with it? Finally get you clean again.“

 

Soon, pee was running out of the sides of Harry’s mouth and he couldn’t keep it from escaping, not able to swallow all Louis was giving him. It ran down Harry’s chin, dripping onto his clothes, getting them wet and dirty with pee.

 

„Took it so well, baby,“ Louis praised, when his flow of pee finally came to a stop. Louis didn’t pull his cock out straight away and Harry just closed his eyes, enjoying the taste and feeling it had left in his mouth.

 

When Louis finally pulled his cock out of Harry’s pee-wet mouth, it was slightly swollen and all pink and shiny from the wetness.

 

„So pretty with your pink mouth, all clean again now,“ Louis said, admiring Harry’s sinful mouth, swiping his thumb over Harry’s lips and getting some of his own pee on them.

 

„Wipe your face, baby, wipe it on your shirt,“ Louis instructed, watching as Harry smeared all of the pee that had escaped on his shirt, leaving a wet patch on it. When he had done so, he looked up at Louis again, his eyes showing off that special sheen that told Louis that Harry was already way too much gone for him to be teased a lot by Louis tonight.

 

„Do you want Daddy to give you a reward for being such a good boy and letting Daddy wash your mouth with his pee?“

 

„Yes, Daddy, please, yes _yes_ , please,“ Harry begged, stumbling over his own words, not knowing what he was saying any more, just wanting to get rid of the impossible pressure on his cock that was trapped in his tight trousers.

 

„You did well, baby, you deserve it,“ Louis soothed him, stroking Harry’s hair away from his forehead.

 

Peeing on him or not letting him use the toilet always had this effect on Harry. He lost it extremely quickly and it made him very hot and bothered in the shortest time possible.

 

„Strip, baby, and get on the bed, get in the position I know you like best. Daddy’s gonna be there in a minute, just gonna fetch the lube, before I make my baby feel good.“

 

Harry hurried towards the bed, not caring about where he dropped his dirty, wet clothes. Especially his shirt was soaked at the top. As soon as he had positioned himself on the bed, he heard Louis approaching.

 

„Very good, baby,“ Louis praised, running his hands over Harry’s arse that was on full display for him. Harry had his face buried in a pillow, while he presented his arse, pushing it in the air, practically begging Louis to just take him. Louis spread Harry’s arse cheeks, getting a good look at his hole, before prodding at it with one dry finger, making Harry mewl in response and push his arse back into Louis’ hands even more.

 

„D’you want it, baby? Want Daddy to take you apart and fuck you deep and good, just how my baby likes it?“

 

An uncontrolled, needy string of pleas and begging fell from Harry’s lips, urging Louis to hurry up more.

 

Quickly, Louis lubed up the fingers of his right hand and spread some of it on Harry’s hole as well, doing it messily. Without waiting any longer, Louis slid one finger inside, drawing a ragged groan from Harry.

 

Louis didn’t pay a lot of attention to pleasuring Harry while opening him up. All he tried to do was stretch him out rather fast, but properly. Furthermore, he knew that he couldn’t hit Harry’s prostate with only his fingers, hardly graze it, actually, but he know fully well how to stimulate it with his cock. If Louis focused more on Harry’s pleasure while working him up with his fingers, he would probably come before Louis got to fuck him,judging by how riled up he already was.

 

„Please, _please_ , Daddy, n-need you,“ Harry begged, his hands fisting the sheets and wrinkling them, because he was pulling at them so forcefully, trying really hard to keep his hands away from his leaking cock that was incredibly hard and completely erect. He knew that he is not allowed to touch himself and he tried to be good for Louis, just so _good_.

 

„What do you need?“ Louis asked, smirking. „Tell Daddy what you need him to do,“ he urged, spreading his fingers inside Harry one last time before pulling them out with a slick noise.

 

„Your cock, Daddy, please, wanna come on your cock, Daddy, _please_ ,“ Harry babbled, his hair matted to his forehead, his eyes shiny and his cheeks red and heated.

 

„It’s alright, baby,“ Louis soothed Harry, brushing his hair away. „Daddy’s gonna make it better.“

 

„Please,“ Harry groaned hoarsely, burying his head in the pillow again and pushing his ass up higher.

 

Steadying himself with his hands on Harry’s arse, Louis leaned forward, rubbing the tip of his cock between Harry’s arse cheeks, over Harry’s opened up hole, spreading the lube around.

 

Harry whined high in his throat, desperate because he was seconds - and centimeters - away from getting what he wanted. „Please, Daddy,“ Harry sobbed, feeling a tear tickling in the corner of his eye.

 

Mercifully, Louis finally lined up his cock with Harry’s wet hole, not pushing inside yet, but only letting Harry get a taste of what was to come.

 

„Daddy, I’ve b-been so good, please,“ Harry whimpered into where his arms where crossed at his head.

 

„You’re right, baby, Daddy’s gonna help you“ Louis attempted to soothe Harry, pushing forward only one inch, letting his cock’s head catch on Harry’s rim that was fluttering greedily. Louis then started filling him slowly, pushing in until his balls were right up against Harry’s ass.

 

Harry let out a low moan when Louis’ cock scraped over his prostate just a tiny bit, but after Louis had been avoiding this special spot all the time when he had opened Harry’s hole up, it felt like heaven for Harry.

 

„Did you like that, baby? My cock touching your sweet spot?“

 

Harry just nodded into his pillow, pressing it closer against his face, his tears falling onto the fabric.

 

„Are you alright, baby?“ Louis made sure when he noticed that Harry was crying silently. „Did I hurt you, baby? Do you want to stop?“ Louis asked worriedly. Harry hadn’t used their safeword, but he was _crying_.

 

Harry shook his head vigorously, hiccuping slightly when he tried to speak to Louis. „J-just feels so g-good,“ he could finally force out, barely more than a whisper.

 

It was then that Louis realized that those were happy tears, tears because it felt so good for Harry, finally getting what he had been impatiently waiting for for so long now.

 

„Tell me if it gets too much,“ Louis said, slowly picking up the pace with his hips again, sliding his dick out crucially slow and then pressing back in.

 

Harry whined. The drag, the rhythm of in-out-in-out was delicious, but still way too slow for him.

 

„Faster, p-please, Daddy, harder,“ he panted, getting interrupted by his own moan, when Louis hit his prostate directly.

 

It felt like the air was knocked out of Harry forcefully, as if Louis had just taken it from him surprisingly and without warning. If Harry weren’t already lying on his front with his face pressed into the mattress, he would have slumped over at the feeling, the force, the sweet pain he loved so much.

 

Louis then started pounding into Harry’s hole harder, gripping Harry’s hips tightly, probably leaving bruises from his fingers.

 

„How does it feel, having Daddy’s cock so deep inside you, fucking you so hard and thoroughly?“ Louis panted, while he continued thrusting.

 

Harry struggled for words, only managing to gasp, because he was so damn close to coming, all he needed was for Louis to hit his prostate one last time with full force, but it felt like Louis was avoiding this on purpose, just to make Harry lose it completely. Harry whimpered. „So good, Daddy, I’m s-so close,“ he whispered, slurring due to the huge amount of pleasure that was coursing through his veins.

 

„You’re gonna come when I tell you to, gonna hold it a bit ’til Dady’s ready and tells you to come, yeah?“ Louis asked, pounding into Harry relentlessly. He was pretty close himself, but at the same time wanted to draw this out and enjoy how submissive and desperate he had Harry being for him.

 

Harry let out a noise that was half whimper and half moan, trying to hold his orgasm in, although he was already on the brink of losing it.

 

„Gonna - ah - come now, you’ve been a good boy, come together with me,“ Louis said only a few short minutes later that were filled with hot breaths, panting, the sound of skin sliding over skin and the occasional whimper from Harry.

 

Harry nodded, feeling relief wash over him only seconds before his orgasm hit him full force, making him scream with the sheer force.

 

Louis let out a deep groan when he felt his balls drawing tight and the pressure building up and curling in his belly. He came only seconds after Harry, throwing his head back and giving a few more thrusts until the pleasure his orgasm had given him started to fade and left him with his heart hammering and his body tingling with the sensation.

 

He pulled out of Harry, leaving a wet trail.

 

„You did really well, baby,“ Louis praised, wiping at Harry’s eyes with his thumb. Most of Harry’s tears had already dried, but some where still fresh.

 

Harry only hummed contently in response. He was so tired, Louis had wrecked him completely, leaving him with his lips swollen from biting down on them, his cheeks red from the exhaustion and his arse sore, but he felt so sated, so well-fucked and sleepy. He extended his arms, making grabby hands at Louis.

 

„I’m gonna get you some water, okay, baby?“ Louis said, stroking over Harry’s hair that was a little damp from his sweat. „And then we’ll just change the sheets quickly before we sleep, yeah, baby boy? Those are a bit disgusting now, don’t you think? I’ll be back in a minute, alright, love?“

 

Harry nodded, mumbling a quiet yes, already closing his eyes when Louis walked away.

 

„You’ll also need some mouthwash!“ Louis proclaimed, getting a quiet giggle out of Harry, although he was so tired and already falling asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do an okay job? Did you hate it? Let me know via comments and kudos! :D


End file.
